godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Powers
Powers are supernatural abilities to perform some type of magical feat with nothing other than one's own mind, body, and magic. In God of War Series There are many different kinds of powers, possessed by Gods, Titans, Demigods, magical beings, and creatures all throughout the God of War Series. A power can be either active or passive. An active power is something that can affect a being or object physically while a passive power can not make a immediate affect but an indirect one. An example would be that fireballs can be used to kill a being (active) while premonitions can warn Lahkesis about events that will happen in the future (passive). List of Powers 'Conjuring' Allows Gods, such as Ares, to create control and summon powerful magical weapons and magic that possess great amounts of power. 'Conjuring the Elements' To Conjure the Elements is an ability used by almost all the Gods and some Titans in the God of War series. When used, they almost always take some form similar to a projectile attack- be it Helios' fireballs or Poseidon's lightning arcs. Poseidon can create and control all forms of water, Helios can create and control fire, and Zeus can create and control electricity and lightning. In the fight against him in God of War III, Poseidon is able to use an electrical attack with his trident as well as his water powers. Several of the Titans have also been seen to have a power over the elements- Perses, as a being carved from lava and fire, would seem to be able to utilize it, along with Gaia having some power over nature, and several Titans glimpsed on the climb up Mount Olympus seem to be of certain elements, such as Oceanus, who has an aquatic body and whose form crackles with lightning. Also seen is an earthborne Titan speculated to be Hyperion. 'Flight' Flight is the ability to freely suspend or move oneself in the air. It can be achieved through wings or magical powers. The latter is often seen as a stronger version of levitation, while the former is an improvement over gliding. Numerous enemies are able to fly, such as Harpies, Nymphs, and Sirens. Zeus was seen using this power in God of War II. Persephone is able to fly during the end of God of War: Chains of Olympus, using four black-feathered wings. The Sisters of Fate, Lahkesis and Atropos, are also able to fly. Both seem to levitate, but Lahkesis also has silver wings that may aid her in flying. Ares was shown using this power during the first part of the final battle in God of War. Kratos is able to glide with the help of his Icarus Wings and can fly upward with the help of the Wings and certain steam vents. 'Resistance' Superhuman durability, granting immunity to attacks that can easily kill a mortal. This power is a limited form of invincibility. Kratos had this power as only powerful attacks, large amounts of damage, or divine magic could harm him. 'Illusion Casting' This allows a God to cast illusions that can be permanent or temporary depending on the user and can be of the surroundings, copies of themselves, other beings and other magical or Supernatural things. These illusions can also be sensory, a light or sound-based effect, or an alteration of mental perceptions. Ares and Zeus had this power but it is likely other Gods had this power as well. 'Invincibility' Invincibility grants its user formidable superhuman strength and endurance. A power possessed by Gods and Titans alike, it grants the user immunity to most, if not all magic attacks, that could easily kill humans or mortals. Contrary to its name however, many bearers of this power can indeed be killed, after first being weakened by other means. One of these weapons, as proven on many occasions, is the Blade of Olympus, first designed to end the Great Titanomachy, and powerful enough to kill a God. Many of the Gods encountered throughout the God of War series have displayed this power, the only means of stopping them being items like Pandora's Box, and God-forged weapons like the Blade of Olympus and the Gauntlet of Zeus. Although, in God of War III, every character who supposedly possesses this power is killed in a rather straightforward, but brutal, manner. This could be because Kratos himself possesses some degree of godly power, due to being not only a Demigod, but a former God and having the Blade Of Olympus in his possession for some time during the game, as well as possesing the power of Hope dormant inside him. 'Luring' (Enchantment) Also known as enchanting, luring is the ability to bend and seduce someone to their will through several mediums. Luring works with the user's sexuality, beauty, presence, scent, desire, love, etc. It is commonly assumed Aphrodite possesses this power, even though she is the goddess of love, which could indicate she does not need such power. 'Power Granting' Granting powers onto others is a power possessed by Gods and Titans alike. They can grant similar powers to their own, as well as magic, to others, which becomes permanent, unless taken back somehow. As noted by Cronos, this magic comes directly from the God or Titan, and if too much is expended, they become powerless. 'Premonition' Used by the Sisters of Fate, this ability allows them to see the past, present, or future in a vision. Through this power, the Sisters informed Zeus he would win the Great War, and defeat the Titans, with the help of his fellow gods. 'Regeneration' Regeneration is the powerful magical ability that allows a user to regenerate and heal both damaged and diseased bodily tissues and organs. In God of War II, Zeus had this power as, after being stabbed by Kratos with the Blade of Olympus, we saw him on Olympus completely unharmed. Also, in God of War III, Gaia is seen to lose her left hand after Kratos cuts it off, but at the end of the game, when she confronts both Kratos and Zeus, her hand is regenerated in what seems to be some large tree roots. 'Enhanced Senses' Enhanced senses allows a magical being the ability to use any or all of their five senses to a superhuman degree, allowing them to see, hear, feel, smell, and taste things that mortals cannot. 'Shapeshifting' A power possessed by the Gods, it allows them to change or transform, or grow to massive proportions. In God of War, Ares uses this ability to grow several times his human size, and to grow spider-like arms on his back. Zeus uses this power as well, when he disguises himself as the grave digger. Although not a God yet but instead infused with god-like power, Kratos also uses the power of Pandora's Box to grow in size as well. In the opening cinematic of God of War II, Zeus uses this ability to transform into an eagle and fly around Rhodes. He also uses this power to grow several times his own human size to destroy the city of Sparta. Also in the opening cinematic of God of War II, Kratos uses his godly powers to grow to to size several times his normal height to aid his fellow Spartans; however he was later restored back to his normal size by Zeus. In the final battle, on top of the Summit of Sacrifice, Zeus grows to giant size to shower Kratos with lightning bolts. During the opening minutes of God of War III, when the Titans prepare to engage the Gods while climbing Mount Olympus, Poseidon uses his powers to jump off the top of Olympus, using the water in the air to propel him forward like a rocket, and crashes through the Titan Epimetheus' chest. Poseidon then uses the water from the ocean to rise up and spawn several Hippocampi, attacking Gaia and Kratos head on. It also appears that shapeshifting affects the strength of the user. As in God of War II Kratos was able to destroy a section of a building simply by punching it. However the full limits of the strength boost is unknown. It is likely that the user's strength is increased (or decreased, if the user decreases their size) proportionally. In some cases items that the possessor carries will grow or change with the user. Several times when the power is used things such as weapons or clothing grow as well. This is seen several times in the God of War series, most notably in the end of the first game where Kratos uses the power of Pandora's Box to grow to a similar size to Ares, and when Zeus grows to his giant form when facing Kratos at the Summit of Sacrifice. In both instances, the user's clothing and weapons (in Kratos' case, as Zeus used his elemental powers) increase in size with the user. 'Summoning' Summoning is the magical ability to draw or transport a being or objects to the user's location no matter where they are. However powerful magical beings can protect themselves from this ability so that they can't be summoned against their will. This ability can be thought of as a limited form of Conjuring. 'Agility' This ability provides the user with superhuman agility, reflexes, flexibility, and speed, which allows them to perform incredible feats such as high jumps and long-distance leaps with little effort, inhuman flexibility, and moving at speeds faster than the eye can see, allowing them to cover long distances in a short amount of time and outrun mortals with ease. Hermes (and later Kratos) is the fastest being in existence. However, gods with this ability are much faster than most demigods, even those fathered by Hermes. 'Super Strength' Super strength is the ability of superior physical strength. Any creature with super strength is stronger and more physically powerful than any mortal, regardless of the mortal's age, size, physical prowess, gender, or physical build. Super strength usually comes down to the individual depending on their species, age, size, and even magical skills. Kratos' strength is apparently unmatched and nearly unlimited, stronger than Zeus and Hercules. This ability allows one to lift massive weights, crack and/or shatter stone with a single punch, break chains barehanded, and overpower, manhandle or kill mortals and beasts with ease. Mortals too can possess great strength, if only they are augmented by a supernatural force. 'Telekinesis' The ability to control and move objects and things with one's mind. Ares as a God had this power but other Gods may possess this ability as well. 'Telepathy' A power displayed by Aphrodite, allowing her to read, feel, and understand someone's thoughts and feelings. 'Teleportation' Teleportation is the movement of objects or elementary particles from one place to another, for example going anywhere in the world, or Universe, and space more or less instantaneously. All Gods possess this power. Nevertheless, in God of War III, Hyperion Gates are more commonly used. 'Omniscience' Omniscience is the ability to know everything around oneself, even if he or she is a very long distance away or even in different timeline/plane. This power also enables one to recognize someone or something. For example, when Kratos travels back in time Gaia told him that they (she and the Titans) are expecting him even though Kratos did not exist yet during the Titanomachy and also are familiar with his title Ghost of Sparta. Prometheus also knows that Kratos is a (former) God of War and his title as well even though Prometheus was shackled for millenia and they had just met for the first time in God of War II. Ares uses this power to see that Kratos had retrieved Pandora's box (however, he could've already known Kratos was seeking the Box as Kratos told the Harpies that served Ares that he is no longer a servant of Ares and that he planned to kill his former master) and tried to kill him in an attempt to stop Kratos from using the power of Pandora's box to defeat Ares. The Sisters of Fate also possess this ability as they are well aware of someone's events of life. For example, Lahkesis knows that Gaia in fact tricks Kratos as she taunts, "I see Gaia has filled you with her lies." Atropos knows that Kratos won in his battle against Ares through the use of Blade of the Gods and thus travel to the past to destroy it so that Kratos cannot defeat Ares with it. Helios, as the all-seeing solar deity, possesses this power as he witnesses the adultery of Aphrodite with Ares and the abduction of Persephone by Hades. 'Time Control' Time control is a power which allows the Sisters of Fate to travel into the past or future, and to control time itself. In the Loom Chamber, under the watchful eye of Sister Clotho, several threads of life can be wound forth or back to alter their history. Kratos possibly still has this power, after having killed all three sisters, as he used it to prevent his death, and bring back the Titans from the first Great War, to begin a second one. 'Control of the Dead' This allows certain users to summon and control the dead through objects or power. This is shown throughout the God of War series, seen mostly by gods summoning undead warriors to fight Kratos. This is also displayed in God of War II and III when Hades possibly summons arms able to corrupt souls. Hades specifically displays this ability by being able to steal souls with his Claws of Hades and conjure Mongreals and floating skulls. Kratos displays the ability by using the Blades of Exile to summon a phanalx of deceased spartans to defend him, and he uses the Claws of Hades to summon mongreals, aswell as other souls. Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War:Betrayal Category:God of War Series Category:God of War (Comics) Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection